Candles
by misslalonde
Summary: Rainy afternoons are the best time for dramatic love confessions.


It had been a long day. You've been with your best friend Dave all day long, going on silly adventures and making memories. Summer was half over already, and you wanted this to be the best summer ever. You glance at the clock, it's six o'clock. Just an hour ago you had been at the park a block away from Dave's house, you had to come inside again because it had started to rain. Dave's Bro had left the house for a couple of hours, so you and Dave had the entire house to yourself. Dave was in the bathroom taking a shower, warming up from the cold rain. You flop down on the couch in his living room, and pull out Dave's laptop because you left yours at home. You turn it on, and a picture of you and Dave blew up on the monitor. You think it's really sweet that Dave uses a picture of the two of you as his background, even if you're only just friends. Because you don't think of Dave that way. At least that's what you've been trying to tell yourself for the past few weeks. Opening up a folder filled with pictures from the summer, you smile and remember all of the fun times you've had with Dave recently. Sometimes you wonder if he would ever think of you romantically. _Oh shut up._ Of course someone as handsome, no not handsome, charming as Dave Strider could never see someone like you romantically. That doesn't stop you from slipping into a daydream, where you finally work up the nerves to confess your feelings towards your best friend.

You are suddenly woken from your lovely fantasies when Dave walks out from the bathroom. He is in just a towel, and you can feel your face quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"Uhh hey Dave," you mumble, still staring at your half naked friend. You realize that Dave's laptop is still open, showing a picture of Dave at the beach. Your face becomes even redder when Dave sees this, and realizes you've been looking at pictures of him.

"Seems you're falling for my Strider charm!" He joked, a rare smile spread across his face. You don't reply. You just kind of fake a little laugh, and close the picture. "Oh come on Egbert, don't tell me you're really falling for me". You, again, refuse to say anything, but instead you throw a pillow at him. You think you catch a glimpse of flushed cheeks under his sunglasses.

You both change into pajamas, and go back into the living room. Just as you were getting logged on to your own pesterchum on Dave's laptop, the lights flicker. After a moment of flickering, everything goes dark. Dave's laptop was almost out of battery, so you just close it and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Dave somehow manages to bring every candle in the whole house into the living room, where you light them all one by one. Ten minutes later, the living room is lit up with at least a hundred flickering candles. Neither of you know what to do next. You glance at Dave, only to realize that he is looking at you. He looked different in the candlelight, you probably do too. You get a feeling in your chest that your dad would describe as "a hundred butterflies all trying to escape". You almost think that he's going to kiss you. To your disappointment, Dave breaks his stare and sits down on the couch. You follow his lead, sitting next to him. Maybe a little too close. You don't care.

It's been about five minutes, and neither of you have said anything. Everything feels so perfect and right. You decide that this is a perfect moment to tell Dave. You have never been so terrified in your life. Three more minutes of silence pass. Your mind is racing, you're trying to pick out just the right words to say. Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel a soft touch on your hand. You turn your head, and you realize that Dave is looking at you again. He's looking into your eyes. No, he's looking through your eyes. You're not sure how you know this, you just know. You find yourself squeezing his hand a little bit. You look down at your hands, intertwined with his. You go to look up again, but before you know what is going on, Dave leans forward and kisses your forehead gently. He backs up a little bit.

"I'm sorry" he whispers, and he pulls his hands away. Before he can turn away from you, you reach towards his face, hands on both cheeks. You quickly pull him in, and kiss him. On the lips. Oh my god you can't believe this is happening. You expect him to pull away again, but you feel his hands on the back of your head. You break the kiss, and you can feel a tear rolling down your cheek. God you can get really emotional sometimes. You rest your head on his shoulder, and mutter the words you thought you would never be able to say.

"I love you." You feel him burying his head into your hair. He might be kissing you, you're too dazed to tell. There is a long silence. Not an awkward silence, a lovely silence. Candles flicker, the occasional thunder clap, and best of all, you're completely intertwined with the one person you could never live without. You're about to fall asleep, when you hear a few quiet words, being whispered in your ears.

"I love you too."


End file.
